


《施主，您有妖气》(良堂)

by AAAAA19871997



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAA19871997/pseuds/AAAAA19871997





	《施主，您有妖气》(良堂)

《施主，您有妖气》(良堂)  
古代paro.四辆妖精仙子车

——————————  
城南有个德云楼，名副其实的销金库。吹啦弹唱吃喝女票赌抽一样不缺。  
可鲜有人知，这楼——有妖气。

【三弦师创词金瓶梅，托梦仙初尝云雨情】

城南有个德云楼，名副其实的销金库。  
吹啦弹唱吃喝女票赌抽一样不缺。  
可鲜有人知，  
这楼——有妖气。

-

德云楼第一琴师周九良，据传他的琴技惊为天人。可只有他自己知道，这弦子真的惊过天上人。  
那“天上人”是个漂亮的先生，身板很正，自称梦仙据说是托梦而来名叫鹤堂，每当深夜九良独奏这位梦先生一定捧场现身。久而久之周九良也就为了一个好记，叫人一声孟先生。

 

那夜，他有些愁，有人拖他给金瓶梅附上一曲。他拨弄着他那三弦摊着书想，想着想着眼皮子一重一重也就睡了过去，再醒来，就看到那个蓝袍孟先生又双叒叕坐在自己身边儿那椅子上看那本西厢记。

又恰好是最不该被看到的那几页，画着男女交合的图。

 

再看梦仙表情，一脸懵懂还指着书提问“九良，这是在做什么？”

“这是.....人间寻找快乐的方....法”

周九良是找了个说法糊弄过去没想到那人来了劲。学着图上动作一步跨坐他腿上，手指撑着书页念起来。

“七进七出....呜...没快乐啊？....”  
还没等下一话茬摊开孟先生的唇就被衔住  
脸蛋上是粉红一直蔓延到耳根，周九良愣是没给他喘气的机会舌尖点过人贝齿缠绕在一起。  
愈演愈烈的吻逼得孟鹤堂只能在间隙里微张的口喘着粗气，等回神，像是个小孩一样坐人腿上，还一只手捂着青袍一角似，的确是一副被蹂躏过的模样。  
“这就是书里说的法术？！”先生喘着气低头看着三弦艺人，眼里疑惑中弥着一股魅气。  
“还刚刚开始。孟先生。”

说罢周九良吮吻上人桃色颈侧，手指也摸进裤口。身上人被灼热的触碰一阵瑟缩，喘了几口气。

仙口吐露的声音，又是那么悦耳。

从尾椎升上的灼热感带着后背都开始冒汗，更何况半截指尖已经摸进了花口。初尝人事内壁嫩肉哪禁得起这样刺激，也带着充血般滚烫起来。

“孟先生，有劳了。”

孟鹤堂还没来得及点头，突入的灼热熨得服服帖帖，吃惊的话语通通吞进了肚子里，周身上下只觉得染了火星子一样。一窜一窜地发烫，连完整的言语都不能。  
“唔......你们人就是这样....练..练功的......都是邪，术！邪！”

 

“先生还是少说两句...为妙，夜还长着”

 

索性来来去去的动作把孟先生的话全全化成了支离破碎又意味不明的喘气声。滋滋水声包涵这吞咽的摩擦源源不断回响在不大的房间里。远处烛灯印出的两具身体重叠在一起影影绰绰。

是啊，夜还长着呢.....

_

再说后话，自从这日之后。这样的事情又来了几回，这孟仙儿半条腿都要烙在德云楼了。

那日弦师正街上晃着迎面撞上一个老和尚，老和尚张口就说  
“施主，你有妖气！”

 

“那是仙，懂吗。”


End file.
